


[Podfic] Till We Have Cases

by derivational (crookedspoon)



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, BAMF!John, Bronze Age, Case Fic, F/F, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Godlock, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Other, Podfic, Post-Reichenbach, Pre-Reichenbach, Sherlock is a God, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 05:39:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2681123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/derivational
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Author's summary:</b> In the post-Trojan War Bronze Age of ancient Greek myth, an enigmatic new God with a gift for deduction is sent to put a stop to the lifesaving ways of a warrior-prince with healing hands. But suddenly Prince Iaon's moved in with the Consulting God and they've started solving crimes together. And what follows after that is... most unexpected.</p><p><b><em>Warning!</em> Contains:</b> a lot of Greek wine, embedded casefic, explicit industrial-strength smut (starting around ch. 19), the birth of firearms discipline and other freeform but entirely justified anachronism, body parts (some still splendidly, if not magnificently, in use), and True Love tested to destruction… and final triumph.</p><p>  <a href="http://tinyurl.com/holmsies">(A Holmsie Award winner for Best Longfic / Slow Burn)</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. PROLOGUE: Of a Princess and Prince of the Greeklands, and their Gifts: and Of A Party on Mount Olympus and What Came Of It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fiorinda_chancellor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiorinda_chancellor/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Till We Have Cases](https://archiveofourown.org/works/488558) by [fiorinda_chancellor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiorinda_chancellor/pseuds/fiorinda_chancellor). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On Earth, the proximate cause of a disturbance in Heaven is born. In Heaven, there's a party where some of the participants talk science while drinking too much... and stuff happens.
> 
> Warning for parental expectations not being met (surprise!), nectar abuse, goddesses getting hot and bothered with each other, and a guest appearance by Mr. and Mrs. Death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  **Downloads:**  
>  **Summary:** [mp3](http://crookedspoon.parakaproductions.com/podfic/twhc/twhc-00_summary.mp3) (1:44, 1.6 MB)  
>  **Prologue:** [mp3](http://crookedspoon.parakaproductions.com/podfic/twhc/thwc-01_prologue.mp3) (10:40, 9.8 MB)  
>  **All recent files:** [zip](http://crookedspoon.parakaproductions.com/podfic/twhc/sherlock-tillwehavecases.zip) (check latest chapter for file size)
> 
> Please right click and "Save As".


	2. Of the New Young God and his Career Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A (relatively) newborn god establishes himself, and in the process drives his Mummies (and everyone else) a little crazy.
> 
> Warnings for intergenerational issues, misbehavior in (sort of) teenage immortals, and the abuse of unlicensed linear accelerators.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Length:** 08:00  
>  **Download:** [mp3](http://crookedspoon.parakaproductions.com/podfic/twhc/thwc-02_chapter1.mp3) (7.3 MB) | [zip](http://crookedspoon.parakaproductions.com/podfic/twhc/sherlock-tillwehavecases.zip) (all files, check the latest chapter for file size)
> 
> Please right click and "Save As".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Author's notes:** Please visit the [Lotus Room blog](http://fiorinda-chancellor.tumblr.com) for update schedules, maps, illustrations, random musings, background information, and other ephemera.


	3. Of the Consulting God and the Case of Death's Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mrs. Death comes for a consult.
> 
> Warning for mild foreshadowing. Bet you saw this coming, though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Length:** 05:15  
>  **Download:** [mp3](http://crookedspoon.parakaproductions.com/podfic/twhc/thwc-03_chapter2.mp3) (4.8 MB) | [zip](http://crookedspoon.parakaproductions.com/podfic/twhc/sherlock-tillwehavecases.zip) (all files, 22.9 MB)
> 
> Please right click and "Save As".

**Author's Note:**

> A note on updates: I'm primarily a fanfic writer myself, which means I spend more time staring blankly at the screen than I do editing podfics, plus, I can only record late at night. All of this can make updating ~~very~~ a bit slow, but I will try to update every month or every other month, depending on the chapter length. Here's to commitment. :)


End file.
